Percutaneous catheterization is a type of medical treatment that is generally less-invasive than directly accessing an internal body site for treatment, such as when using general surgery methods. In catheterization techniques, a long tubular catheter is introduced into the body through a puncture site. It is then passed to that site, usually through passageways such as the vascular tree. Treatment or diagnostic procedures may then be accomplished using the catheter by manipulation of the portion of the catheter remaining outside the body.
This invention involves a two-part catheter assembly--the first portion is an external balloon which is positioned over and is slideable or movable over the second portion: an internal catheter shaft.
Other medical devices to be compared to this invention include balloon catheters, delivery catheters, and balloon/delivery catheter assemblies.